Hidden Tears
by Poisonous Mind
Summary: malik found out that his only love, serenity was a spy of pegasus who wants his millinneum rod. serenity was afraid to be in love with malik, but can they stop the tragety before it happens? forget everthing? first fic, R


Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.  
  
A/N: hey, people! This is my first fan fiction, so be nice if you want, flame all you care, because my feelings won't be hurt. :P please review if this story is making you happy enough to click on the little box. Thanks for those who read this story. ^_~  
  
  
Hidden Tears  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Serenity walked in the hall quietly. She lived in this small apartment alone. She thought she was old enough and independent enough to be this way. Her mother didn't say anything about it, but Serenity could see the sadness in her eyes that day, but also proud.  
  
She opened the door of the small apartment. It was dark, and she couldn't see anything. The darkness scared her and she shivered a little bit. Her soft hand searched for the switch of the light and suddenly two strange arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her toward a muscular body.   
  
Serenity gasped and tried to yell but one strong hand covered her mouth, then her heard a soft deep voice,  
  
"Don't be scared, it's me."  
  
"Malik?" Serenity turned around and the light suddenly switched on. She saw herself in the front of an Egyptian boy. His eyes were light purple but mysterious. He wore a black cloak and he looked into her eyes deeply. Malik let Serenity go and he pulled off the cloak. Then he pulled Serenity near again.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Serenity smiled and blushed as Malik placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.   
  
"Nothing, just want see you." Malik said innocently and kissed her again.  
  
Serenity blushed harder but she put her arms around Malik's neck. Malik started to kiss Serenity from forehead to the side of her face to her neck. Serenity closed her eyes and enjoyed Malik's kisses. Finally, Malik moved his lips toward Serenity's lips, and Serenity suddenly opened her eyes.  
  
"Malik, I think we shouldn't do this..." she said thoughtfully and blushed.  
  
"What? Kissing you?" Malik wasn't happy about the sudden stop.  
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"Well~" Malik smirked; he pulled Serenity closer and touched her nose with his. "Give me a reason why can't I?" then, he kissed Serenity on the lips gently.   
  
"Umm..." Serenity looked down, her face was so hot and red that she couldn't even breathe.  
  
"So then you got a little punishment for interrupting me..." Malik said and hugged Serenity tighter. He kissed her harder this time and it forced her to open her mouth. Malik smirked and put his tongue into Serenity's mouth and started a journey. It was so sweet, the taste, nothing could compare. Serenity breathed hard and moaned. She tried to push Malik away but he only hugged her tighter. Finally, she gave up; she let Malik have all his fun and stayed in his arms weakly.  
  
...............  
  
"Where did Malik go?" Isis asked when she couldn't find Malik anywhere.  
  
"I saw him went out his evening, I asked him and he said he's not coming back tonight. He told me to tell you not to worry about him." Rishid said.  
  
"He didn't say where is he going?" Isis frowned.  
  
"No. Want me to find him?" Rishid asked with concern.  
  
Isis paused for a second. "No, he's old enough to do anything he likes now."  
  
................  
  
Malik stopped kissing Serenity and he looked at her. Serenity closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "You are so beautiful." He muttered. Malik smiled and he took Serenity to the bedroom. He put her on the bed gently and half lied on her. He kissed her neck this time. He moved his hand under Serenity's shirt. //it's so soft...// he could feel Serenity trembled under him and moved her hands on his back. That excited Malik more. He put both of his hands under Serenity's shirt and started to remove her bra.   
  
Serenity half opened her eyes and was surprised to see and feel what Malik is doing. She tried to move a little bit but Malik was controlling her whole body. She felt so warm and comfortable. She didn't want to move. She blushed at her thought and Malik saw it.  
  
He smiled, "you are mine tonight." He whispered at Serenity's ears.   
  
Malik started to undress Serenity and himself. His eyes were full of excitement, he was amazed. Maybe this was his first time. Moment later, both of them were completely naked and Serenity hold on Malik's head like she was drowning. Malik now moved over Serenity completely, he kissed from her head to her breasts.   
  
As Malik pushed him into Serenity, she yelled softly. The moans of pleasures excited both of them. Malik was excited and he pushed himself in for more. Serenity moaned sharply and scratched her hands on Malik's back. Their starving hearts were hungry for each other's body and love.   
  
Finally, Malik softened and rested himself over Serenity. Their breaths started to slow down. Serenity rested beside Malik and he pulled her against his chest. They held each other and fell to sleep.  
  
..................  
  
The next morning, when Serenity woke up, Malik was gone. She groaned because she felt pain was over her body everywhere. She wrapped herself with a towel and moved to the bathroom. On the way to the bathroom, she saw a note that Malik left.  
  
I'm sorry to not stay with you, but I promised I'll be back tomorrow.   
  
Love you, sweet,   
  
Malik  
  
Serenity smiled and walked to the bathroom and turned on the water.  
  
................  
  
"Very well." A shadow sat on the chair and smirked.  
  
"I appreciate that." Serenity looked on the ground and murmured.  
  
"It's been 3 months now, and I believe that Malik trusted you completely. Sooner or later, the millennium item he holds will be ours." The shadow smiled again. "Good work, Serenity."  
  
"Thank you." Serenity looked away. Something was not right, and she could felt it. She wasn't so happy about what Shadow said. Her mission was to gain the trust of Malik and got the millennium tauk, and now her mission was going great, but she wasn't so cheerful about it. Something was just not right.  
  
Mai stood aside and rolled her eyes jealously.   
  
"Well, Serenity." Mai sneered. "Don't you think that you are a little over done your mission? I mean sleep with that guy? Great work, hon."  
  
Serenity glared at Mai. "I'll do anything and everything necessary to finish this mission successfully. Mind you own business. I see you still didn't get the attention of Bakura, huh?"  
  
Mai narrowed down her eyes angrily. "Fine, forget what I said, but remember you can't love Malik."   
  
Serenity was shocked. // Love? Is that what it is? // She shook off the thoughts and replied, "don't be ridiculous."   
  
"I don't care what it takes to get the millennium items, but I think Serenity did a great job." The shadow clapped his hands and brushed through his front hair with his fingers. A golden eye appeared and disappeared again under the hair.   
  
As the love holds, or the destiny gives, something that has been done can never change, and the feeling that has been given can never hidden...  
  
................  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
A/N: the first chapter has no much a plot, but I tried to get the idea to you guys at the last part. So what do you think about it? Tell me in reviews, like I said, all kinds of reviews are accepted. My apology for the spelling and grammar errors. ^_^ 


End file.
